


crux and aquarius in oblivion

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Bill’s unease about the night sky.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	crux and aquarius in oblivion

Lying in the grass by Mike’s side Bill tried his best to keep his attention solely on Mike and not to turn to the stars. 

Georgie had always loved stars, even had an entire book on constellations that would never be opened again. Bill was a bit more uneasy, but even more so after that fateful summer. Some things could never be vanquished. When Bill looked up at the night sky he saw void with twirling mashing teeth.

Mike smiled into the kiss. The infinite darkness must have been an admirer of beauty. Otherwise they would have been swallowed whole.


End file.
